


The Truck

by Identiaetslos



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Action, Combat, Drama, Gen, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Relationships: Agent/Alani Kelso
Kudos: 1





	The Truck

From the outside, it looked like an ordinary office building. Well...as ordinary a the buildings in post-disaster DC went. Most of the windows were intact except the ones reachable to the ground and a few that had been obviously shot out, curtains fluttering in an otherwise calm, sunny day.

According to Agent Alani Kelso’s intel, the target was somewhere inside up to his neck in ammunition canisters and surrounded by the worst of the True Sons. Nobody was to be seen from the outside, which either meant that they were anticipating Agent Sasha Holmes or she had managed to catch them flat-footed.

The latter seemed unlikely because The Truck seemed to be, at least, two steps ahead.

Most of the time, ops didn’t make Sasha nervous, but this one had the dark curls of hair stuck to the back of her neck standing up straight.

“Tell me again why I’m doing this without you, Alani?” Agent Holmes asked into her intercom as she surveyed the building, concealed from a nearby hedgerow.

“Because you need me to be where I am now,” Kelso replied. “There are other agents in the area if you want to put a call out. You’re a tough one, Sash. I know you go this.”

As Sasha stared at the upper floors of the building, she caught the glint of a sniper scope pointed in her general direction. “Yeah, they’re expecting me,” she said half to herself and half to Kelso.

“Well, you have two options: Go in quietly or kick in the front door.” Kelso said. “If I were you, I’d kick in the front door and show those motherfuckers what happens when you kill Division Agents.”

“Easy for you to say when you got a mouth full of umbrella drink,” Sasha quipped.

“Only because the longer you wait, the more of a chance I have to be back at HQ and have the vodka all to myself,” Kelso replied.

“Ugh...you can have that shit, anyway,” Sasha said and sent out a pulse scan. “You know I’m not a vodka girl.” The scan came back. 30 or so well-entrenched hostiles, some toys. They were all waiting with their guns pointed at the obvious entry points, most of them at the front door.

“Well, look what we got here!” Came a voice from behind Sasha.

Startled, Agent Holmes quickly turned around to see a group of True Sons quickly aiming their guns at her.

“Shit...” Sasha breathed. “Gotta go!” She shouted and tossed her drone as the group successfully flushed her out of cover. Sasha grabbed the first gun her hands made contact with: Her trusty modified M-4 Carbine and she pressed down on the trigger, hoping to hit something, or, at least scare her attackers away.

The small group of True Sons that had ambushed her ducked behind a few abandoned cars.

“We got a live one!” That sniper shouted from his vantage point.

Sasha ducked an incoming shot while her body armor took a beating as the True Sons hit her where it mattered. She raced through the street, barely hearing ISAC calling out an imminent death, and found a mailbox to hide behind while she reloaded her weapon and applied an armor pack. The drone was causing some chaos, but without being directed, it might have just been a fat horsefly.

True Sons poured from the apartment building like ants rousted from their nest. However, to Sasha’s fortune, they were staying grouped.

“Let’s see how you like this,” Agent Holmes said and unsnapped a grenade from her belt and tossed it into a clump of combatants.

True Sons shouted and tried to scatter, but not before the grenade made a hole. Quickly Sasha redirected her drone to the closest enemy while switching out her pulse scanner for her favorite attack turret.

“Here you go, boys, something to chew on!” Agent Holmes tossed the turret into the middle of the street and watched the True Sons run wildly into cover and start trying to take it out. Distraction meant that her objective was now attainable.

First, was taking care of the ambushers, though. Sasha grabbed her favorite lever gun, complete with sea shell décor that Agent Kelso loved to make fun of her for. It wasn’t fancy beyond that and a modified tube to allow for increased rate of fire: Just good ol fashioned irons. With a gun this accurate, that’s all that was needed.

Agent Holmes took aim at one of the ambushers, who was firing wildly at her attacking drone, and fired. “One down,” she breathed mostly to herself, and turned to the next ambusher and fired. “Two,” she said. Another, and another. “Three, four...” she counted, her confidence growing.

Sasha stood up out of cover and began to advance, her eyes sharp, her aim true, her trigger quick. The drone was soon destroyed and The Truck’s band of True Sons turned their attention more to her: Time for another grenade and a bit more reign of terror.

Agent Holmes grabbed her M4 while she tossed a grenade. Her shots landed true, her grenade damaging. She was almost to the door before a chonker with a large shotgun leaned out the door and nailed her right below her kevlar cuirass. The shot went clean through and caused Sasha to cry out in pain and collapse right below the ground floor window sill to the side of the building.

She was bleeding bad and wrapped medical gauze around the gunshot wound.

“Hold on, Sash!” Agent Kelso shouted. She knelt before Agent Holmes and quickly wrapped the wound and stabbed her with a pain killer needle.

“Wh…? Agent Holmes stammered and pulled off her ballistic goggles in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you needed some help,” Kelso smirked wryly. She picked Sasha’s glasses out of her hands and put them back on her face before launching her own tactical drone. “On your feet, Sailor!” Kelso ordered. “On me!”

Agent Holmes gritted her teeth through the pain and rose back to her feet. She launched a companion tactical drone to go with Kelso’s and looked around the corner of the building.

Kelso was moving across the shotgunner front to get him to turn and give Sasha a nice, meaty shot at his flank.

“God, I love you,” Sasha muttered under her breath and opened up with her M4 on the shotgunner.

“AH! What the fuck?!” The shotgunner screamed and twisted in all directions while being pecked at by the drones and shot by both Agent Holmes and Agent Kelso.

Spying True Sons coming out of the building’s side entrances, looking to get the drop on Kelso, Sasha sent her drone in to distract them while coming out of cover. Grenade time: She had 4 left and this one just left smoke everywhere, but it was enough for Agent Holmes to dive into the main entrance of the building.

“They’re inside!” Holmes heard from one of the upper floors. Motivated, she scrambled to her feet and aimed her M4 up the staircase.

“Wait, Sash!” Kelso said and ran to her side. She smiled as she took a position on Sasha’s flank as the two of them ascended the old staircase.

It was a running fight like something out of an old video game for the next five floors: Enemies popping out of abandoned apartments, ducking behind radiators and discarded furniture as Agent Kelso and Agent Holmes poured on the carnage, stuffing, fabric, blood, fire, and bullet casings flying everywhere.

“How many you got?!” Sasha shouted over the cacophony of gunfire.

“Eighteen!” Kelso shouted back. “You?”

“I lost count,” Agent Holmes said and couldn’t help a laugh as she looked at Kelso.

Kelso rolled her eyes. “My scans show The Truck is on the roof. Last one there is a rotten egg!”

The roof of the apartment building was full of places to hide. Especially behind The Trucks large stacks of ammo crates. The Truck was a big fellow, with top-of-the-line stolen Division Agent armor, a matching minigun, an armed detail, and plenty of creepy crawly pets. On his helmet was the blood-caked badge of Agent Winchester Grace. The Truck was wanted for brutally murdering Agent Grace and the woman she’d married only hours before.

Agent Grace had been a former shipmate of Agent Holmes’. Seeing her badge displayed like a trophy on her killer’s helmet made Sasha’s blood go cold.

“Anchors Aweigh, Agent Holmes!” The Truck shouted and laughed. “You Sailors all squeal like pigs when you’re cut.”

“Toss your turret and I’ll go left,” Kelso said.

“No. I got this.” Sasha said. She shouldered her missile launcher, stepped out of cover, and fired as soon as it got a lock. Missiles flew through the air, taking out The Truck’s little pets and impacting against his ammo crates, which went up in an explosion big enough to knock Sasha off her feet and worry her that it would also take out the building.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” Kelso laughed loudly from somewhere just beyond Agent Holmes’ field of vision.

Sasha turned her head to see Kelso bent over and wiped her eyes as she continued to laugh.

“Wow! I think you got him.” Alani said and helped Agent Holmes back to her feet. She pointed at where The Truck had been and the smoldering corpse that was left behind.

Sasha smiled and pulled her JTF helmet and ballistics glasses off, letting the cool breeze of the day ruffle her short, sweat-soaked curls. The smell of burning and gunpowder hit her nose like a sweet perfume. “I had to do it for Winnie,” she said and turned to Kelso.

Alani’s lips stretched into a small smile an she touched Sasha on her shoulder. “Wherever she is, she’s proud. And so am I.”

“Thanks.” Sasha said, her cheeks reddening. “Thanks for bailing me out, too.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Kelso replied as the two of them walked to the fire escape at the far corner of the roof.


End file.
